


【all岳】同居后没羞没臊的日子

by Elsa_xuan



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa_xuan/pseuds/Elsa_xuan





	【all岳】同居后没羞没臊的日子

all岳

李振洋以为他和岳明辉单独生活的日子能持续好久，没想到没过几天，就有两个碍眼的家伙找上门了。

卜凡是先到的，他走进李振洋家院子时恰好岳明辉从楼梯往下走，看到窗外卜凡正在院子里走，也不顾前一天晚上和李振洋整夜颠簸后导致的腰疼，跑下楼冲向卜凡。

卜凡远远的看到岳明辉冲自己跑过来也拉开步子向前跑，一把捞起岳明辉抱住，岳明辉顺势搂住他的脖子，卜凡将他的脑袋按在自己肩膀上。

“你怎么来了？”岳明辉的声音闷闷的传了出来。

“想你了，就来了。”

李振洋站在玻璃后静静地看着岳明辉和卜凡的重逢，心里念叨着：今天让你小子多享受一会，以后就没这个机会了！

 

就在两人还想有更近一步的接触时，李振洋煞风景的出现了。

“既然来了就先住下，拿着箱子跟我走。”说完头也不回的走上楼梯。

卜凡看了一眼岳明辉，岳明辉回了他一个我也没有办法的眼神。卜凡垂下脑袋，认命的拎着想着跟着李振洋上楼。

 

一个下午难得的清净，岳明辉就窝在床上看《双城记》，手里抓着一支铅笔，时不时在书上勾画，有多久没有这样坐下来安静的读书了？该是有好久了，细想也记不得了。

 

楼下传来卜凡的声音“老岳！吃饭啦！”岳明辉并没有把目光从树上挪开，“哎，好嘞。”岳明辉硬是拖到看完这页才把书放下。穿上拖鞋准备下楼，这时，一双手猛地环住了岳明辉的腰，就在岳明辉要转过身用肘击后面的人时，李英超的声音在耳边响起，“岳妈妈……”李英超湿热的喘息喷在岳明辉耳后，“我成年了……”

岳明辉正准备要说些什么时，李振洋猛地推开门，“说了要吃饭了，听不见吗！还不下来！墨迹什么呢！”全然无视李英超的存在。

“好好好……”岳明辉挣脱了李英超的怀抱，一溜烟跑到楼下。李英超沉着脸看着李振洋，李振洋留给他一个胜利的微笑，转身向楼下走去。

 

（好了，不磨叽了，直接上车吧。）

 

那本不该出现在男性身上的器官就嵌在性器和后穴之间，略微的红肿昭示着前段时间就被使用过。

卜凡的大手在岳明辉身上肆意游走着，手指捻住他胸前的肉珠，反复磨蹭，不多时，那小小的肉粒变得挺立而肿大。岳明辉双手环住卜凡的脖子以保持身体的平衡。

李振洋不甘于收到冷落，指尖在花穴外抚摸着，小口一张一合，似在邀请着来人的侵犯。看准一次穴口张开的时候，手指径直插了进去，“啊……”突如其来的刺激引得岳明辉发出一声呻吟。

近几日，岳明辉的身体被李振洋调教的十分敏感，才一会的功夫，汁水已经流淌了出来。花穴好像是没吃饱一般紧咬着李振洋的手指，往甬道里拼命吞噬。

“宝贝儿，你这下面的小嘴也太贪吃了。”李振洋含着岳明辉的耳垂，温柔的嗓音此刻染上情欲变得微微沙哑。

手指沾着小穴中流出的液体向后穴伸去，浅浅的抽插着扩张，感受到后穴开始接纳手指的入侵，顺势再向内部延伸。卜凡来回抽插着手指，将更多的汁液抹了进去。

“喂，给我留个位置啊。”李英超不满于两人将他挤了出去，试图重新找到位置。

“上面留给你。”

 

不知什么时候他们的裤链已经都解开了，露出紫黑粗硕的欲望。

李振洋将阳具抵着岳明辉湿漉漉的穴口处，画着圈研磨，时而向内部浅浅的插一下，但又立刻抽了出来继续研磨，总之就是不深入进去。

“嗯啊……啊……嗯……”岳明辉感受着穴口处的火热，内部燃起了想要被填满的欲望，便自己扭动着腰肢想让李振洋更深入一点，但他每往下探去时，李振洋就往后退，就是不给岳明辉自己得到舒畅的机会。

“洋洋～～好难受～～要你～……”

“想要什么？你不说我怎么知道。”两人正说着，卜凡抓紧时间扩张后穴。

“要你插进来……”连日的调教并非没有效果，一些骚话他已经可以自然的说出口了。李英超用火热的肉棒描绘着岳明辉的猫唇，“妈妈帮我舔舔吧。”岳明辉张开嘴，轻轻浅浅的舔舐着他的巨物。

“可以了。”当后穴已经可以容纳四根手指时，卜凡和前面的李振洋打了个招呼，两人十分默契的持着利剑，狠狠地劈开了岳明辉的小穴。

后穴被撕裂的痛楚和小穴被填满的的快感交织出一中奇怪的感觉，喉咙处发出一声呜咽，但奈何嘴里正含着李英超的巨物，想要吐出去却被李英超往更深处顶弄，把他的嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的，口水顺着缝隙向下流去。

三人同时开始了律动，渐渐的，后穴那被撕裂的痛楚也变了味道。

后穴中那根肉棒和小穴中的肉棒的动作互相配合，你进我退，十分默契。两根硕大的欲望仅隔着一层薄薄的嫩肉反复冲击，汁液顺着缝隙向下流淌，滴滴答答的。

肉体拍打出淫靡的声音，两根阳具的每次抽动都带动穴内湿滑的嫩肉，嫩肉翻出带出飞溅的汁液。岳明辉也无法叫出声，也不能动弹，只能靠喉咙的呜咽来表达自己的情绪。

 

已经不知道是第几次高潮了，肌肤上沾满了自己射出的精液，但那三个男人却还依旧硬挺，丝毫没有射精的征兆。

李英超第一个释放在岳明辉身上，到底是年轻，定力差了一些，怕岳明辉呛到，他将肉棒抽了出来，将精液射在了岳明辉的脸上。岳明辉伸出舌头将嘴边的精液卷进嘴里，末了还吧唧吧唧，仿佛吃到了什么山珍美味。

李英超看着岳明辉沾着他的精液的脸有些发愣，等他反应过来时，刚刚变软的肉棒再一次硬了起来。

紧接着卜凡释放在后穴中。岳明辉感受到后穴的巨物变烫，变粗，变大，意识到卜凡快要射了，便助他一臂之力，收缩后穴挤压小小凡，接着微凉的精液就填满了后面窄小的径道。

卜凡抽出半软的阴茎，后穴颤抖着，吐出装不下的精液，顺着股沟向下流去。

李英超见空出来了位置，立刻挪到岳明辉后面，就着精液的润滑，将肉棒冲进后穴中，“嗯啊……”再一次被填满的快感贯穿全身。

李英超掰过岳明辉的脸，与之接吻，舌头在口腔内肆意游走，自己精液的味道若隐若现。追逐着岳明辉的舌头，将它勾住，往自己的嘴中吸吮，岳明辉无意识的发出轻哼，手无力的推拒着，但于事无补。

“老岳，你现在知道我们为他们俩准备的欢迎仪式了吗？”李振洋趁着最后关头加速抽插着，已经哑掉的嗓子发出的呻吟声变得更加破碎。

“是……什……什么……”

李振洋再一次猛的挺腰，将子子孙孙灌输到岳明辉那个发育的不完整的子宫中。“当然就是……无眠狂欢夜。”

 

男人们在他身上要了一次又一次，他已经分辨不出来身体里插着那个人或哪两个人的东西，仅仅凭着身体的本能反应来迎合着身上的人，哑掉的嗓子几乎发不出声音，嗓子干的要冒烟，但男人们却十分恶劣，不给他水喝，而是将精液射在他的嘴里。

 

不知道什么时候岳明辉已经累的昏了过去，李振洋是第一个发现的，把两个小崽子踢出了卧室，抱着他去了浴室清洗。

中途怀里的人醒了一次，眯着眼睛神志不清的要水喝，李振洋又抱着人从浴室出来给喂了点水，看样子是真的渴急了，一大杯水咕咚咕咚很快就喝没了，喝饱了睡的人又迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

李振洋将人轻放在床上，自己也躺倒床上在一旁搂着他，轻吻了一下怀中人的额头。  
“晚安，我的岳岳小宝宝。”


End file.
